2032 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2032 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly above average season. Due to a la nina event, which produced favorable conditions for Atlantic storms, the season produced 14 tropical cyclones, 12 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. This season began on June 1, 2032 and ended on November 30, 2032. This time period delimits the extent of a typical year of tropical cyclone formation in the Atlantic. However, Tropical Storm Arthur formed on May 30, once again proving tropical cyclones can form during any time of the year. The season ended on November 16, a near average ending time. The season featured 3 landfalling hurricanes in the Carolinas, the highest number since 1996. There were plenty of notable storms this year. In June, Hurricane Bertha became a rare June hurricane and swept through Cuba and Florida. In July, Tropical Storm Dolly struck the gulf coast, causing light damage. In August, long-lived Hurricane Edouard struck North Carolina as a Category 2 hurricane, causing massive damage. In September, Hurricane Gonzalo devastated the Dominican Republic and Haiti before moving across the southeast US at Category 1 intensity, and Hurricane Hanna moved across Cuba. In October, Hurricane Josephine was the second major hurricane to strike Hispaniola in the same year, the first occurrence of this on record. In November, Tropical Storm Laura made landfall over Madeira as a fully tropical system. Timeline ImageSize = width:780 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 color:TS text:"Arthur (TS)" from:26/06/2016 till:02/07/2016 color:C1 text:"Bertha (C1)" from:19/07/2016 till:24/07/2016 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:26/07/2016 till:03/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Cristobal (C1)" from:27/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 color:TS text:"Dolly (TS)" from:09/08/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Edouard (C4)" from:12/08/2016 till:14/08/2016 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:24/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:TS text:"Fay (TS)" from:06/09/2016 till:18/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Gonzalo (C5)" barset:break from:11/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Hanna (C1)" from:12/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Isaias (C4)" from:25/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:TD text:"Eleven (TD)" from:07/10/2016 till:13/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Josephine (C3)" from:27/10/2016 till:29/10/2016 color:TS text:"Keanu (TS)" from:13/11/2016 till:16/11/2016 color:TS text:"Laura (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The season's activity was reflected with an accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 116, which is classified as "above normal". ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. Storms Tropical Storm Arthur Hurricane Bertha Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Storm Dolly Hurricane Edouard Tropical Depression Six Tropical Storm Fay Hurricane Gonzalo Hurricane Hanna Hurricane Isaias Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Josephine Tropical Storm Keanu Tropical Storm Laura Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2032. Names that were not used are marked in gray. This is the same list used in the 2026 season. The name Keanu was used for an Atlantic storm for the first time in 2032. Retirement On March 30, 2033, at the session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Edouard ''and ''Gonzalo from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Emilius and Giovanni for the 2038 season, respectively.Category:Near normal seasons Category:La Nina Year Category:VileMaster Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Major Hurricanes Category:-AMO Seasons